


On Knees and M&M Lips

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara gets M&Ms, Kara gets handsy, it's short and cute and tags are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara keeps Cat from killing this guy and gets a reward ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt: _superprompt of supercat : Kara puts her hand on Cat's thigh during a meeting or business diner ! XOO_

Today was the day that Cat Grant would have to report her own murder investigation. Not the murder of herself, Cat Grant, that’d be pretty difficult while dead. Not that she couldn’t pull it off of course. No, Cat would have to report on the murder that she was about to commit.

CatCo needed remodeling. A news agency does need to keep with the times after all. But Cat was putting it off, the noise, the smelly men, the dust in the air. It all made Cat shiver with disgust.

The contractor standing at the front of her board room was by far the worst part. How had someone so stupid even gotten in through the CatCo front doors? Didn’t she have an IQ check at the lobby?

He just kept prattling on and on about the most frivolous details. Cat was going to fire him. Did he work for her? He must, he could definitely be fired by someone and Cat would find much joy in being that someone.

The stapler at Cat’s right was looking awfully tempting though. She’d always wanted to staple someone before. She’d seen it done on TV.

A warm hand covered Cat’s knee as she opened her mouth. Cat almost squeaked. No one touched Cat Grant. Who had the audacity?

Cat already knew though. Kara Danvers was quite literally the warmest person Cat had ever encountered. The scorching heat on Cat’s knee could only belong to Sunny Danvers. Cat glanced at Kara, she wasn’t even looking at Cat, she was staring at the idiot still blathering like a lun-

Kara’s thumb slid over Cat’s knee. Cat twitched. It happened again and Cat nailed her eyes to the presenter.

Was Kara completely unaware of what she was doing? Did she unconsciously reach out for Cat? Did she know that Cat was contemplating throwing a stapler at the man?

Kara squeezed Cat’s knee and her hand stilled. Cat watched from the corner of her eye as Kara’s eyes widened and a blush started on her cheeks. Kara withdrew her hand as gently as possible and sat ramrod straight in her chair next to Cat.

The presentation was ending and all Cat could reliably recall was that she’d need a new contracting firm. Cat stood and turned toward the door, “Kara, my office, now. Mr. …” Cat looked over her shoulder and grimaced, “Whoever you are, you’re fired. Jessica, get me a list of contractors in ten minutes.”

Cat still felt the heat on her knee. She needed a drink.

Kara shut the door to Cat’s office and immediately began apologizing, “I am so sorry Ms. Grant, I didn’t mean to-“

“Why, Kara?” Cat pulled out the bourbon from her cabinet and poured herself a finger. She turned to look at the confusion raging over her assistant’s face and sighed. “Why did you place your hand on my knee, Kara?” Cat reached for the M&Ms too.

Kara stuttered, “I-I just, you seemed angry. And I thought you might kill him?” Kara grimaced.

Cat shook her head, honestly how had this girl gotten so good at reading her? “Well, congratulations, you kept me from ridding this world of one parasite.”

Kara blinked. “Perhaps, not stapling people is a good thing?”

Cat rolled her eyes and grimaced. “Jail would be a horrifyingly toxic place.” She strutted over to Kara and handed her the glass of M&Ms. “Now go woman the phones, chop, chop.”

Kara looked at her and then at the M&Ms and then back at Cat and she beamed. Cat needed sunglasses for this. And more bourbon. Kara practically skipped out of Cat’s office and Cat sighed. She was much too invested in her protégée.

She turned back to her desk and rolled her eyes at the smile tugging at her lips. Really, this was ridiculous. Her knee still felt warm and she was already thinking about how Kara would look eating the M&Ms.

Cat glanced out through her glass wall. The brightest smile she’d grown accustomed to was currently on her fifth, sixth? M&M. Kara’s lips really shouldn’t be able to make that kind of expression. Cat wasn’t going to get any more work done today.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl.


End file.
